1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly, to a type of inclined antenna concealed within a hull, which is able to form an omni-directional radiation pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, an antenna of the prior art technology exposes a radiating element outside a hull; and the radiating element often arranged in a double rod-like radiating element structure. Usually in the precedent technologies, the directions in which the radiating elements are pointing are adjustable, but their drawbacks are that the antennas require a larger installation space, the protruding radiating elements impair the overall appearance, and the radiating elements cannot form an omni-directional radiation pattern.